Found in a Hurry
by kelpa
Summary: When Hermione falls downs the stairs she see's a side of Percy she's never seen before! Chapter 1 up! **Mild slash; Percy/Hermione, Draco/Ron, Harry/Ginny!


Found in a Hurry- Chapter 1: Late  
  
Pairings: Percy/Hermione, Draco/Ron, Ginny/Hermione  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to the Harry Potter books and J.K Rowling.  
  
***  
  
Hermione scooped up the bundle of papers she had been working on. It had been another tiring day at the Ministry and she still had gotten no further on her case for the protection of Centaurs in Ireland. Stuffing the papers in her bag she apparated home. As she walked into the small flat, she smiled, finally she was back home. Her office at the Ministry was so disorganized it made her queasy but here everything was where it should be, perfectly organized and labeled. She headed up to her bedroom quickly took off her clothes and crawled into bed. Soon she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"Beep, beep, beep" The alarm clock announced a wonderful new day. Hermione rolled over in her bed and mumbled.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up" she yawned, and slowly got out of bed. By the time she had got out of bed, gotten dressed and eaten breakfast she was 15 minutes late. She disapparated just outside the Ministry and in a mad dash ran inside and began to climb the many flight of stairs that lead to her office. One flight, two flights, four flights, six flights, ten flights. Only five more flights to her floor she thought and with this she quickened her pace. Up the stairs she ran; her heart racing and her breathing forced. Just a few more flights she knew. She lifted her foot to climb the next stair and placed it on the step, her mind was moving in slow motion. This constant running mustn't have been good for her. She picked up her next foot and was about to put it on the next step when she sipped, lost her balance and down the stairs she fell, hitting her head hard on the railing. All became black.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione, wake up, wake up" Someone said whilst shaking her trying to get her to open her eyes, and talk.  
  
"What?" Hermione choked, "Who's there? What happened?" She slowly opened her eyes. "Percy is that you? I think I fell down the stairs; can you help me up?"  
  
"Just stay still", There was a long pause. "Does anything hurt?" He scanned her over checking to make sure she was okay.  
  
"My leg" she whispered, she glanced down at her leg. There was a large gash that was bleeding quite heavily. Around it a bruise was just beginning to form. "Oh, Percy" Hermione said, breaking into tears. "I don't feel well at all, serves me right for trying to get to work on time."  
  
"Don't worry, everything will be alright Hermione". He held her hand in his. "Accidents happen and sometimes it's for the better". He reached down and ripped off the bottom of his plaid shirt and tied it around the gash on her leg. Hermione let out yelp. "Sorry" he apologized.  
  
"Can you help me up" Hermione repeated weakly.  
  
"Hermione, I think it would be better if you didn't walk with your leg so badly hurt" he said, concerned.  
  
"Oh, Percy." she broke into tears before she had finished her sentence.  
  
"It's alright, you will be fine Hermione, trust me. Please don't cry" With that Percy lifted her up and carried Hermione in his arms to his office. Hermione was so shocked she stopped crying immediately.  
  
"Thank you" Hermione whispered not she if he had heard or not, but it didn't matter. Fact was that Hermione was very grateful for his help and would never forget that. They arrived in the office and Percy gently set her down on the cushioned blue couch. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to get you some ice". Hermione forced a smile though it was quite obvious she was in much pain. Today Hermione was amazed at the kindness Percy had shown towards her. In all her years at Hogwarts she had never seen Percy be so 'unstrict' and kind. She liked this new Percy.  
  
***  
  
A/N: So end chapter 1, I hope you are enjoying it so far! I will write more I promise! Please ignore my many spelling mistakes, I'm a horrid speller. Also Please please please Review! 


End file.
